1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to image forming devices and more particularly to finishers and media stapling systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Finishers, including media stapling systems, for image forming devices generally have capabilities dictated and limited by the size and type of media the image forming device is capable of processing. For example, A3 printers are built with a paper path size that can transport media widths up to at least a length of a long edge of A4 media (297 mm). An A3 finisher takes advantage of its wider paper path to feed media up to A4 size (210 mm×297 mm) in either short-edge-first or long-edge-first orientation. Then, by providing a simple, straight-line transport method for its stapler cartridge system at 90 degrees to its paper path, the A3 device can position staples along either the short-edge or long-edge of media, up to the maximum width of their paper transport system. Thus, for A3 finishers, stapling multiple media sizes up to A4 in portrait, landscape and along both short-edge and long-edge dual positions is relatively easy. However, it is up to the user to load media in the correct orientation in the printer input tray to achieve the desired finishing job. For example, letter sized media cannot be stapled in a dual pattern along its short edge unless it is loaded to feed short-edge-first in the input tray. This same limitation is true for all of the media handled by A3 finishers. The user must orient the media correctly in the input tray to obtain the desired stapling output.
For image forming devices handling smaller media, the options for stapling media are limited even more. A4 printers are limited in their media transport systems to media widths up to only the width of letter media (216 mm×279 mm). This makes it difficult to load media long-edge-first. This, in turn, makes it difficult to have a stapling system employing a straight-line transport method to be capable of stapling along both the short edge and the long edge of media. Further with both stapling systems, staples are not placed diagonally in the corners of the media but rather the staples are placed parallel to the long and or short edges.
There is therefore a need in the art for a media stapling system capable of stapling along both the short edge and the long edge of media, without the user needing to orient the media to be stapled. It would also be advantageous to have a media stapling system capable of providing stapling positions diagonally across the corners of the media.